1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a computer-readable storage medium, and an image processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a multifunction peripheral (MFP) with a system for simultaneously reading images of the front and back sides of an object, a process is performed such that images simultaneously read from the front and back sides are stored in a memory on an engine side; and the images of the front and back sides are sequentially read from the memory, subjected to predetermined image processing, and transmitted to a memory on a controller side.
In the MFP with the system for simultaneously reading images of the front and back sides, when, for example, image processing such as an enlargement process is performed on images accumulated in the memory on the engine side, a magnification change processing unit that executes the enlargement process generates a signal indicating whether or not image data of a next line is needed. In the MFP with the system for simultaneously reading images of the front and back sides, read of image data of one line from the memory on the engine side is stopped or started according to the value of the generated signal (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-055214).
However, in the conventional technology, when the images accumulated in the memory on the engine side are subjected to the image processing and are transmitted to the controller, data transfer efficiency in the transmission of the images to the controller may be lowered. Specifically, in the conventional technology, when image processing such as an image property correction process, a color conversion, a gradation process, or a magnification change process is performed; a process for generating the signal indicating whether or not the image data of the next line is needed; that is, a process for reading image data of one line from the memory on the engine side is delayed by a wait time needed for execution of the image processing or by a minimum delay time needed for a process starting from input of data to be subjected to the image processing and ending with output of the data subjected to the image processing. As a result, in the conventional technology, the data transfer efficiency in the transmission of the images to the controller is lowered.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an image processing apparatus, a computer-readable storage medium for an image processing, and an image processing method capable of improving data transfer efficiency in transmission of images to a controller when the images accumulated in a memory on an engine side are subjected to image processing and transmitted to the controller.